Raven's Cove
]] Raven's Cove is a desolate location found in the Caribbean. It was the destination of the EITC and Royal Navy Expedition Fleets, where-in the notice of a fleet launch states that the EITC/Navy plan to travel to Raven's Cove searching for El Patron's Lost Weapons. Pirates with Notoriety of 30 or higher can undertake the story quest. History After El Patron disappeared, the citizens of Padres del Fuego moved his large cache of weapons away from their homes. This move was apparently done in secret as all rumors of the weapons never mentioned the relocation to the hidden isle. Expedition Fleets were sent to find this location. Pirates led by the Marceline Guild rebelled to make the EITC give up their plans. Unfortunately, one of the Fleets made it to the island. The Black Guard began searching for El Patron's Weapons on the island, only to find their old ally, Jolly Roger looking for it too : "Shrouded in fog, Raven's Cove is an ancient outpost of sand, mystery, and danger. Hidden from human eyes until now and home to El Patron's Lost Weapons - '''Raven's Cove' houses the most powerful stockpile of weapons ever known! '' Jolly Roger wanted these weapons badly ... so did the EITC Commander, Lord Cutler Beckett. But Beckett double-crossed Jolly to get the weapons for himself. When Jolly Roger found out, he vowed revenge. Their forces met on Raven's Cove and fought ferociously.. Witnessing the epic battle was the Marceline Guild. They watched the formidable foes fight for two days - ending in a draw, but leaving the island in shambles. Both sides walked away with a hefty share of the enchanted weapons. Now they can be found all over the Caribbean, carried by EITC forces, the Undead, and some were even sold to the Navy. Defeating your enemies is the fastest way to get your hands on these powerful weapons. But the question remains - what's the fate of Raven's Cove? Can it recover from such devastation?" '' You will travel to this island in order to complete the Raven's Cove Story Quest. Map Areas Dock When you first land on the island, you are greeted by a destroyed wharf. In the distance, high above, is a suspension bridge leading to some unknown location. The burned barricades, smoky haze and distant ravens tell you right away that this is a foreboding place. Hill Top Up the long and winding trail, littered with more burnt debris and bodies, you reach the first structures. A handful are still standing, including the jail and a tailor shop. Do be careful, for at least one rage ghost haunts this part of the island at night. You can see the destroyed barricades that testify of the dangers of an invasion lead by Jolly Roger. Town Center Down the turning pathway, you come to the heart of Raven's Cove. Several more buildings here have been destroyed, but the tavern still stands, along with Senior Fantifico's ruined manor house. Other Rage Ghosts have been seen roaming. Be wary of standing in the middle of town when one comes. Farther along, a bridge leads to Thomas' fishing cabin. Seaside Merchants After cutting through a tunnel, the path leads back downhill towards the shore. In the distant, entire flocks of ravens swoop over head. On the beaches, wrecked ships lay like skeletal dinosaur remains. A handful of cabins were erected here, but only the gypsy shop is still accessible. Raven's Cove Mine Elevator Heading to the bottom of the hill, you follow the tracks of a mine cart. At the end of the path is the mine itself. A cabin is here and the old mine elevator that carries you up to the mountain top. But, the elevator requires a key to work. Bridge After exiting the elevator, you navigate a winding path up to the top of the island where a long suspension bridge leads you across the bay and on to the entrance to El Patron's Mine. Enemies Raven's Cove is home to some of the most powerful enemies in the Caribbean, and the only hostile ghosts encountered so far. Hostile Ghosts *Devious Ghost- Appears in El Patron's Mine. Level 34-45. *Rage Ghost - Appears near the town area at night to morning. Level 44-52. It is currently the highest leveled enemy in the Caribbean. *Mutineer Ghost - Appear in mine. Level 35-40. *Crew Ghost - Appears at El Patron Boss Battle. Level 30-40. *Traitor Ghost - Appears in El Patron's mine. Level 40-47. Creatures *Fire Bat- appears on the main island and in El Patron's Mine. Level 28-35. Bosses *El Patron - El Patron Boss in his boss battle as part of the Cove's Story Quest. Appears at level 40. Characters *Ben Clubheart - Ran the tavern on Raven's Cove, husband of Sadie Clubheart. *Sadie Clubheart - Ran the tavern on Raven's Cove, wife of Ben Clubheart. *Edward Brittles (aka Crazy Ned) -the only human survivor, and now very quite mad. *Dr. Bellrog - Trapped inside mine, standing near the locked exit. Killed while hiding in the mines. *Kudgel - Dr. Bellrog's body guard. Trapped in mine, near El Patron's cursed door. *Madam Zigana - Ghost of a resident gypsy. Killed while fighting Jolly Roger. *Senor Fantifico - Ghost who still resides in his destroyed manor house. Killed while trying to hide. *Thomas Fishmeister - Ghost of a resident fisherman. *Widow Threadbarren - Ghost of a resident tailor. Killed by Jolly Roger after she helped mend his sails. Digs/Special El Patron's Mines ''Note: Dig spots do not show after completion of the story quest, the screenshots below show an area in which the dig spot should be located at. *The first dog spot for finding the third idol, this is located near the entrance, from the entrance go left. *The second dig spot for finding the third idol, when going to Bellrog go right during the straight path and there will be a Traitor Ghost as well. *The third dig spot for the third idol, this is located near the watery grave and at the wall between a double pathway. *The forth and final dig spot for the third idol, this is near the top center of the map with a short dead end. *This is located near the entrance and a skull pillar. This is one of two areas to dig for the Journals. *Near the southern grave, all the way down on the map, this is one of two places to search for the Journals. Quests: *Raven's Cove Story Quest Game Notes *References to Raven's Cove still appear as Royal Navy and EITC Treasure Fleets are hauling parts of the weapons cache to various locations. *The island has been released on Live and can be ported on. It does not have fog covering it anymore. *You cannot sell items on this island, if you want to sell something, you have to teleport to another main island. *The music for this island changes at night. *Ravens Cove is a good place to do the Curse of the Casa de Muertos Moon, since the island is a spooky place with good hiding spots Cursed Blades Once a pirate has completed the story quest, they will be able to find Cursed Blade weapons, either here or on Isla Tormenta. These weapons are frighteningly powerful, but carry the possibility of cursing their owners. No pirate seems to know the consequence of using these weapons, but any who do seem to frequently check their hands for a mark of the curse. This could be a sign of things to come... See also Raven's Cove Citizens Category:Locations Category:Pirates Online Lore